haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Video games
Video games are exactly as the name implies, video games. Overview Video games play a large role in the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai storyline, and as any other reference to the real world (like light novels that are often mentioned on par with games), they are mostly used as tools to create humorous situations, or parody some real-world phenomena (i.e. games or their developers). Almost every character plays them from time to time, whereas Sena is seen playing them constantly. Gaming Console's PS3 Replica The PS3 stands for Play States 3. It is a square shaped gaming console. It has controllers that resemble a real life PS3 dualshock controller. It also has controllers that resemble the real-life Play Station move controllers. PSP Replica The PSP stands for Play Stati Portable or the Play States Portable in the anime. It is a handheld gaming console. They come in various colors though they all have a bubble-styled diamond-shape on the back. Sena has a gold-colored one. Yozora has white and silver-colored one. Kobato has a pink one that Kodaka borrows on occasion. Various other PSP's have been seen in the series being owned by random background characters. On the cover of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable Strategy Guide, Yozora is seen holding a baby-blue one. On the game case of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable, Sena is seen holding a red one while Yozora has a blue one. Kodaka has been seen using a black one on a chapter cover. Rika's Prototype Gaming Headset and Console Rika assisted in the development of this game console and received a beta version of it. It is a square-shaped white console that comes with many black wired controllers and white eye visors with a green strip across them. These visors were described as being the latest head-mounted display from "Largehead Corporation". Rika also said that these visors may go on sale at some point hinting at the possibility of them being cross-console devices. Alongside the prototype console, Rika was also given a demo version of exclusive software that the company plans to release alongside the console. The software being the 3D fantasy RPG, "Romancing Saga 14". PC The characters have been seen using various PC's. They are normally in the form of a laptop. Sena has been seen using a pink one. Rika has been seen using a smaller black one and one with a yellow back. Super Famicon and Omega Drive These are two older gaming consoles mentioned by Yozora. They are based on the Super Famicom and the Sega Mega Drive consoles. Games Dating Sims Dating sims presented mostly as galge or galgames (and it's derivative eroge, a portmanteau of erotic game) played by Sena (rarely by Kodaka). However after Rika's appearance, dating sims types broadened to otomege, dating sims suited for females. (played by Rika, Sena and Yozora). Kirameki School Life Also known as TokiMemo or Sparkling School Life (in English), is a gal-game originally played by Sena in volume 2. The game is presented from the perspective of a high school boy who wants to conquer hearts of his school's beauties. The protagonist has stats (intelligence, sports etc) which at the beginning of the game are low, and must be, on player's choice, upgraded along the way of the game. This influences his overall reputation and popularity in school, but other than that, the most important thing is various relationships with player's targets and other characters. For example, the success of conquering one character may be defined by the players attitude towards other possible targets, which if it's bad, can lead the player to a bad ending. The game is based on Tokimeki Memorial. The game has an otomege counter-part titled "Tokomeite Memory Days - Girls Version 4". Monster Hunter Shortened as MonKari, it is an RPG game where players form a party to hunt monsters and obtain items. Seen playable on the Play States Portable. Romancing Saga XIV Romancing Saga is an RPG game only playable with Rika's gaming headset. The game features character classes, some albeit peculiar, and - like Monster Hunter - has player battle with monsters. When Sena asked Rika why it is called "Saga", she said because the company is in the "Saga Prefecture". Kurogane No Necromancer It is a fighting game based off of the anime, Kurogane no Necromancer. Blackstar the Sacred Sword A eroge PC game Sena was seen playing in Episode 3. She mentions that it's currently the most popular bishoujo game. She describes it as being a moving, romantic fantasy adventure game. Characters Lucas is the protagonist. He has overcome many great trials and defeated Varnibal, the God of Destruction. Cecilia the Knight is the heroine of the story who ends up confirming her love with Lucas. Varnibal is a God of Destruction who was defeated by Lucas. Others * Anthem for Paradise - a game featured in Rika's collection. Only the cover was seen in NEXT Episode 5. It is a boy-on-boy game. * Ayakashi Teenage Life - game featured in Rika's collection. Only the cover was seen in NEXT Episode 5. The cover features a boys face. Trivia * Most of the games presented in series are parodies of actual, real-life games. * There was a Mobile game in Japan that featured Haganai characters. Gallery Characters appearing in games Playing States 3 Season One concept art.jpg|Playing States Season One concept art. Category:Video games